The Boss (2016 film)
| writer = | starring = | music = Christopher Lennertz | cinematography = Julio Macat | editing = Craig Alpert | production companies = | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 99 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $29 million | gross = $78.8 million }} The Boss is a 2016 American comedy film directed by Ben Falcone and written by Falcone, Melissa McCarthy and Steve Mallory. The film stars McCarthy, Kristen Bell, Ella Anderson, Tyler Labine, Kathy Bates, Annie Mumolo, Timothy Simons, and Peter Dinklage. The film follows a wealthy woman who, after being arrested and losing her fortune, uses her assistant's daughter's Dandelion Girls cookie sales to return to the top. The film was released on April 8, 2016, by Universal Pictures, received generally negative reviews from critics and grossed $78 million worldwide. Plot summary The story follows Michelle Darnell, a titan of industry who is sent to prison for insider trading, denounced by her former lover, Renault, who still holds a heavy grudge towards her for their breakup, after getting a promotion a few years ago. After doing her time, Michelle emerges, ready to rebrand herself as America's latest sweetheart, but not everyone she steamrolled is not so quick to forgive and forget. With nowhere to go and no one to scam, Michelle is forced to move in with former assistant Claire and her young daughter, Rachel. Now at her lowest point, Michelle wastes no time in devising a winner-take-all plan to rebuild her empire. Cast * Melissa McCarthy as Michelle Darnell, a rich and powerful businesswoman, who was abandoned by several different families for an unknown reason, which caused her to have a bitter personality against the idea of having a family. She is arrested by the FBI for insider trading, serves time, and is on parole throughout the film until the end. ** Chandler Head as 5-year-old Michelle ** Vivian Falcone (Melissa McCarthy's real-life daughter) as 10-year-old Michelle ** Isabella Amara as 15-year-old Michelle * Kristen Bell as Claire Rawlings, Rachel’s mother and Michelle's personal assistant and single mom, who at first stops working for her, after Michelle's arrest. She creates an empire along with Michelle, by selling homemade brownies Claire bakes. * Peter Dinklage as Ronald/Renault, an unscrupulous business man and rival to Michelle. He holds a long time grudge towards Michelle due to the fact that they dated in the past, but broke up due to a promotion Michelle got, which instantly changed her behavior and caused them to break up. He was also responsible for turning Michelle over to the authorities for insider trading. He constantly names himself Renault and follows the lifestyle of a samurai. * Ella Anderson as Rachel Rawlings, Claire's 10-year-old daughter, who was part of a girl scout team called the Dandelions, but quits after being bullied and chastised by Helen and being convinced to join alongside Michelle in her scheme. * Tyler Labine as Mike Beals, a co-worker of Claire's, who seems to try to woo Claire, who constantly rejects him softly. * Kathy Bates as Ida Marquette, a former mentor of Michelle's who is the owner of a glue factory. She cut off their alliance, after Michelle decided to push Ida away from a deal she made from another company. * Timothy Simons as Stephan, Ron's gay personal assistant. * Annie Mumolo as Helen Kreagan, an arrogant, cunning and narcissistic woman and mother to one of the Dandelions, who takes pride in verbally abusing the other girls. She thinks she's better than everyone else and always compliments herself, even going as far to call herself successful when she isn't. * Kristen Schaal as Sandy, the leader of the Dandelions, who is pompously berated by Helen. * Cecily Strong as Dana Dandridge, Claire's vain, selfish, sarcastic and overbearing boss, who describes Michelle as one of her "two personal heroes", with the second being Benedict Cumberbatch. * Cedric Yarbrough as Tito, Michelle's former bodyguard, who constantly cheers along with Michelle. * Mary Sohn as Jan Keller, a mother to one of the Dandelions. * Eva Peterson as Chrystal Delvechio, one of the Darnell's Darlings, with a violent behavior. * Presley Coley as Hannah Kreagan, one of the Dandelions and Helen's daughter, who is manipulated by her mother. * Aleandra Newcomb as Mariana Gutierrez, one of the Darnell's Darlings. * Ben Falcone as Marty, Michelle's former lawyer. * Margo Martindale as Sister Agnes Aluminata, the mother superior of the children's home where Michelle lived. * Michael McDonald as Bryce Crean, one of the "friends" of Michelle's past. * Steve Mallory as Carl, one of the "friends" of Michelle's past. * Larry Dorf as Guard Kenny * Damon Jones as Waiter * T-Pain as himself * Gayle King as herself * Mitch Silpa as Guard Clemmons (Deleted Scenes) * Jim Cashman as Guard John (Deleted Scenes) * Carrot Top as a centaur version of himself in a dream that Michelle had. (Deleted Scenes) * Dax Shepard as Kyle Marquette, Ida's "son". (Unrated Cut) * Dave Bautista as Chad, the leader of the Falcon Rangers. (Uncredited/Alternate Ending) Production Initially announced as Michelle Darnell, the film is based on a character McCarthy created for the comedy troupe Groundlings. Universal was at first unable to decide on the gender of the film's antagonist. Before Peter Dinklage was finally cast, the studio also considered Oprah Winfrey, Jon Hamm and Sandra Bullock as possibilities. Kathy Bates plays Ida Marquette, Darnell's mentor, and Kristen Bell plays Claire, Darnell's former personal assistant. Filming Set in Chicago, the movie began filming in Chicago on March 12, 2015. In addition to filming in Chicago, the movie was also filmed throughout various locations in the Atlanta, Georgia area, including Agnes Scott College, Crescent Avenue in Midtown, Glenwood Park, and the Buckhead Loop area. Release The first official full-length trailer was released on November 19, 2015. The film was released on April 8, 2016. Box office The Boss grossed $63.3 million in the United States and Canada, plus $15.5 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $78.8 million against a budget of $29 million. In the United States and Canada, pre-release tracking suggested the film would gross $20–24 million from 3,480 theaters in its opening weekend, besting fellow newcomers Hardcore Henry ($7–10 million projection) and Demolition ($2–3 million projection). The film grossed $985,000 from its early Thursday screenings and $8.1 million on its first day. It went on to gross $23.6 million in its opening weekend, finishing first at the box office. Reception Critical response The Boss received generally negative reviews from critics. Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film an approval rating of 22%, based on 182 reviews, with an average of 4.4/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Melissa McCarthy remains as fiercely talented as ever, but her efforts aren't enough to prop up the baggy mess of inconsistent gags and tissue-thin writing that brings down The Boss." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 40 out of 100, based on reviews from 39 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "C+" on an A+ to F scale. Accolades References External links * * * * * Category:2016 films Category:2010s business films Category:2010s comedy films Category:American films Category:American business films Category:American comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Ben Falcone Category:Films produced by Ben Falcone Category:Films produced by Melissa McCarthy Category:Films produced by Will Ferrell Category:Films set in Chicago Category:Films shot in Atlanta Category:Films shot in Chicago Category:Screenplays by Ben Falcone Category:Screenplays by Melissa McCarthy Category:Gary Sanchez Productions films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Films scored by Christopher Lennertz